1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for turning off a projector, in particular, but not exclusively, the turning off of a projector according to its programmed shut down routine when it is not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many situations arise in which a projector is powered on but not in use, with power flowing through the projector's bulb. This has the effect of reducing the apparent lifetime of the projector bulb. Systems are known that sense that the bulb is emitting light and cut power to the projector, but do not allow for the fact that the bulb could be powered on inside the projector but no image projected. Additionally, current systems only interrupt the flow of power to the projector, which does not allow the projector to turn off in accordance with its programmed shut down routine. This can affect the longevity of the bulb's operational lifetime, as it is not allowed to cool slowly.